


Olicity All The Way!!

by EmilybettRickards



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV), Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV), youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilybettRickards/pseuds/EmilybettRickards
Summary: Simple one-shots revolving around Olicity  that my mind tends to come up with at 3am.
Relationships: John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

This one-shot is around the basic idea of Tommy being a Youtuber and pranking Oliver.  
.  
To start with...  
Tommy is a large-scale YouTuber, Oliver is his best friend since childhood. Oliver had been dating Laurel in high school but now is dating Felicity. Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy had been The Group/ The Trio in high school that everyone wanted to be a part of. The biggest wonder for everyone was, how were Oliver and Tommy friends with Felicity. She was the entire school's smartest person. She led the school's Debate, Math, and Computer club and Tommy and Oliver were the jocks everyone would want to be friends with, sleep, or date. Both of them kept flunking their tests and we're unable to even pass for the next class so they needed Felicity's help in 6th grade. And they were attached to their hips ever since. But Oliver had noticed her on her first day in 3rd grade when she had joined Starling High and had just moved from Vegas. He did not talk to her much but never failed to notice her. She was definitely something.   
After about three years of on-and-off fights with Laurel, Oliver gave up on being in a relationship with anyone. But eventually, finally, in 8th grade after a year of hanging out with Felicity, he noticed, he developed feelings for her. Tommy and he would talk about her a lot when she was not around. Tommy liked her at first, more than a friend, and even tried to make a move on her but decided not to because he knew his friend better than anyone. And with her in their lives now, he had become a better version. Maybe a little less liked by himself because of all the fewer parties and ladies, but he knew it was what was the best for him.   
In 10th grade, on Felicity's birthday, Oliver finally asked her out, and have been dating since.  
They are now 24years old. Oliver is the head chef at the restaurant he established called 'The trio', after themselves.  
Felicity is the proud CEO of her newly established tech company called 'Smoak Technologies'. Being the youngest CEO there ever was, and being friends with the Merlyn's and the Queen's, her life has been difficult.  
Tommy decided to open his own nightclub 'Verdant' alongside his part-time job of being a Youtuber.  
They started living together as soon as they got out of their education fields and bought a condo in Star City.  
Tommy's youtube channel initially started with them hanging out in college campuses, clubs, eat-outs, trips with a few years of no Oliver and Felicity for a while, they were on the back. Tommy was now known for pulling pranks on Felicity or Oliver or Oliver's sister, Thea, and her boyfriend. But now he wanted to amp up his game. He planned on pranking Oliver Queen.  
And so it goes.  
.  
Tommy taking a camera in his hand, standing in the middle of the room.

Tommy: Hey what's up you guys!  
Welcome to another video and today is gonna be a scary one... For me. Not for you guys! You’ll find out why!  
I am going to prank my dear old friend, Oliver Queen. Alongside his beautiful girlfriend, Felicity Smoak.  
The prank is that Felicity and I will be in Oliver's room making noises. Weird noises. Noises that would imply that we were doing the dirty😉  
But with the door locked.

So when Ollie comes home, he would go to his room or look for Felicity and find the room locked. When he would hear the voices coming from his room, he would possibly freak out and kill me. Hence it is scary for me. So when it's evening, I shall execute my plan. Till then, here's a montage of me running errands, getting lunch, checking on work, and waiting for Ollie to come back home.  
*A montage plays in which Tommy takes the car, runs a couple of errands, goes to Verdant to check in a couple of shipping orders, takes the car, picks up Felicity and they grab a late lunch together and they come back home. It's about three by then.*  
Tommy grabs his camera.  
Tommy: It's about three in the afternoon right now. We got back from our lunch and I thought Lizz and I would play some video games till Ollie leaves for the evening meeting, but she does not want to. (He said with an annoyed tone. Taunting Felicity playfully). Instead, she suggests that we go do some groceries. So Ollie's in his room right now and Lizz and I are watching Lucifer.  
Felicity: I’ll go and ask him if he wants to join us to the market?  
Tommy: NO!   
Wait, I feel like he'd be hella annoyed or suspicious if I just go in his room, without knocking and just say, 'Felicity and I are going to do some groceries'...?  
Felicity: Oooo... I don't think he's gonna like that! He'll get all broody in a second and say 'Why don't I join you guys??'*  
Felicity said mimicking Oliver's broad structure with her arms.  
Tommy: Alright then, I'll go and do as discussed, he'll most probably join us. I know him.  
* Next clip cuts to them in the car with Oliver driving, Felicity on the shotgun and Tommy in the back.  
They make it to the market, get the groceries and drive back home. Oliver gets dressed for his meeting and heads out. It's about 6:40 by this time.*  
Tommy: Alright, Ollie has left the building, he'll be back by 8 from his meeting. I have already set up a camera in his room and here in the living room. I'll set up one in the hallway and the other one in the stairway. Just in case.  
Let's hope we get Ollie's reaction and till then...  
*Cuts to Tommy whispering to the camera.*  
Tommy: Alright, so Ollie's about to enter, I heard him park his car in the garage so he'll be up any second now. Felicity and I are in his room right now. I'm gonna take my hoodie off, she'll take her jacket off. It's gonna hella awkward but it's only for a couple of seconds till he starts banging the door.  
*As he's about to finish his sentence, he hears Oliver climb up the stairs.   
The clip cuts to the camera's outside showing Oliver enter the apartment, keep his keys.*  
Tommy: okay I feel like he's inside so we'll start making weird noises now.  
Felicity, scream!  
*Both of em' start making noises and Felicity starts banging the walls and bed. Tommy disturbs the well made bed and starts moving the bed in order to make the noise. They make weird moaning noises. Loud and purposely intended ones.   
In the outside cameras, Oliver shrugs his jacket off and notices neither of them around them around the apartment. Then his ears tick up to the sound coming out of his room and he sprints upstairs. He puts his ear against the door to assure the noises are coming out of his room and flips out. He bangs the door, yelling out for Tommy*  
Oliver: Tommy!  
*Bangs the door*   
TOMMY??!  
*Starts banging loudly*  
Felicity!  
FELICITY, HONEY!   
You in there!??  
Tommy: wait! Shoot Oliver! You weren't supposed to be home this early!   
What are you doing here?  
Oliver: Fuck! Tommy, open the door first!  
Felicity: Tommy, put your shirt on.   
Where are my pants??  
*Felicity spoke louder on purpose, for Oliver to hear clearly.*  
Oliver: What is going on in there?  
Open the door right now!  
Before I break in!  
Tommy: Ohh he had no idea!!!  
*Tommy whispers to the camera.*  
Tommy: Alright, Lizz, mess up your hair a bit and take your hoodie off. I'll open the door in a few.  
Felicity nodded, unable to contain her laughter at the unbelievably funny scene.  
Tommy unbuttoned his pants and opened the door with a panicked face.  
Felicity stood behind, near the bed for a few and then walked up to the door with a fake guilty face.   
The look on Oliver's face was unreadable.  
It felt to be panicked at first but then shocked to see Tommy open the door, partially dressed and Felicity near the unmade bed.  
Before he could say anything, Tommy opened his mouth to tempt him even more so they could get a greater reaction out of him.  
Tommy: Dude!   
Hold up!  
It's not what it looks like!  
Oliver: What were you guys doing in here? *His tone was a bit soft. More like confused but he wanted to know what was happening.*  
Tommy why don't you have your pants on? *He seemed changed now. His tone was more stern and had a cold look in his eyes.   
If you know anything about Oliver, this is it. We needed this look to tip him off the hook. Tommy could see, Felicity felt terrible so he tried to control the situation and pretend to look innocent in his eyes.*  
Tommy: Look man, we just thought you were gonna be home late, and this was definitely not the way we wanted you to find out.  
Oliver: FIND OUT WHAT EXACTLY??  
*Oliver bellowed. Oh shit*  
Oliver: Move away Tommy *He pushed Tommy out of the way and went up close to Felicity. *  
Oliver: Felicity, would you like to tell me what the hell is happening in here?  
*Felicity froze. She did not know what to say. Honestly, she thought she would give in. She felt terrible about this entire prank and tricking in Oliver. But she had to continue. She looked over at Tommy's and then to Oliver, looked down and said*  
Felicity: I don't know what to say 🙁  
Oliver's eyes were the coldest she had ever seen. They were between crying and betrayal. All he did was, looked into Felicity's eyes for a minute, turned to glance at Tommy, and barged out of the room.  
Tommy ran across the room to grab his camera and Felicity ran behind Oliver.  
The video cuts to the view of other cameras that Tommy set up across the house.  
All of them show a frustrated Oliver stomping down the stairs and out the door.  
But one of them managed to get a small shot of him wiping a year away.  
Tommy grabbed the camera and sprinted behind him yelling out his name.  
Tommy: Hey man!  
Hold up!  
Oliver!?  
Dude stop!  
Wait!  
* Oliver did not even slow down. They reached outside the gate and of the street in front of it when Oliver took a turn and started walking towards the hills.*  
Tommy: Dude hold up!  
Let me explain!  
Oliver: Tommy I just want to be left alone for now.  
Can I please have that freedom?  
*You could hear his voice quiver for a bit. His sniffles made it clear, he was crying🙁*  
Felicity: Oliver wait!  
Honey!?  
Tommy: Man, stop!  
We have to tell you something.  
*They finally got him to stop and he would not look anywhere but the ground. You could tell he was hurting.*  
Tommy: okay promise me you won't kill m-  
*And there, Oliver pushed Tommy. Almost on to the street*  
Oliver: Dude I trusted you, is that how you pay me back?  
You fu-   
*He couldn't get his words out. He gave up and Felicity stepped it.*  
Felicity: Hey,  
We said we want to tell you something, I know you would be twice as mad after you hear that.   
.  
.  
*They made it climactic on purpose*

Felicity and Tommy in unison: It was a prank!  
.Both of them said nothing. Tommy just held the camera up and closed his eyes, waiting for his face to bust open. But no, Oliver did not say anything.  
He was just confused but relieved.*

Oliver: Really?  
*He asked Felicity*  
Felicity: No were kidding, I slept with your best friend. *Haha*  
Yes really!  
It was all a prank!  
I'm sorry ☹️  
Tommy: Sorry man!  
I honestly did not even want to do it. But the subscribers kept commenting to prank you this way. They really like the both of you!  
I would never so this to you!  
Oliver: Dude, you’re lucky I did not hit you!  
Tommy: I know!!  
Oliver: Man, she did not even say anything 😂  
She wasn't even trying 😂  
Felicity: Yeah I know!  
Cuz' the minute you opened the door, I felt terrible and if I would have said anything, it would have given up the entire plan!  
I'm sorry ☹️  
I love you?  
Oliver : oh that's not gonna do it!  
I love you too but you're gonna have to pay me back!  
And you mister!  
No more shit pranks okay?  
This was it!  
I, from now, forbid you to film anything with her.  
Tommy: sorry man😂  
I didn't mean it.  
Anyways, that's all I've got for you guys today!  
Stay tuned for more videos with them, these love birds I tell you, freaking adorable!  
But take it from me, I was super lucky today that I did not get my face busted. But if you cross the line with your best friend, oof  
* And with that he covers up the camera lens and the video ended with some links and an outro.*  
.  
  
  
  
  
  


Thank you so much for reading!  
If you'll like to share some ideas regarding my next chapter feel free to use the comment section 🖤  
Much love


	2. When Lucifer met Team Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple one- shot of the Devil, Lucifer Morningstar meeting team Arrow for the first time!!

Characters:   
Felicity Smoak  
Oliver Queen  
John Diggle  
Lucifer Morningstar  
Curtis holt  
Rory Reagan  
Dinah Drake  
Lyla Michaels  
Rene Ramirez  
Zoë  
Baby Sara  
Baby JJ

  
To start with/ a little backstory.

Felicity Smoak was brought up in Vegas, Nevada. The same area where Lucifer Morningstar owns his club, Lux. Hence, (Felicity) growing up, had a lot more influence of Lucifer Morningstar than her mother herself.   
They have known each other for a long time and had parted ways once Felicity moved to Star City for a job after her graduation. Ever since her and Lucifer have kept in contact, he occasionally calls her for some tech-related favors and so does she, in case of Arrow emergencies. After a few years, Lucifer left somewhere unknown by just leaving Felicity an email to not come looking after him. ( She assumed it would be hell or his father had summoned him or something 🙄) Her team, except for John Diggle, is unaware of her friendship with Mr. Morningstar.  
Due to a mission, Felicity now had to take her team to Earth 666 to meet Lucifer and bring him to their earth for some help. She was especially annoyed recalling the way he would be around her. His flirty self was not gonna be useful, taking consideration the circumstance. But instead, the scene turns up on them and chaos takes over.

Curtis, Rory, and Felicity are traveling to Earth 666 to bring/ introduce Lucifer Morningstar to team Arrow. Things had already looked shady when Cisco and Felicity found out Lucifer was on earth 666 and not in Vegas, for 'Fun's sake'. But again, she knew him and that choice of earth could only be made by Mr Morningstar himself.   
The rest of the team Arrow was on a vacation. Digg was with Lyla, Lyla's parents, baby JJ and his daughter Sara at his family farmhouse. Laurel was on a solo, women-empowering-I-don't-need-no-man-ever-again, sort of vacation in the Bahamas. Dinah was in Phuket accompanied by Vincent; Rene was in Zurich with his new girlfriend and his daughter Zoë. Oliver was on a mission to get over Felicity since she now had a boyfriend9Rory Regan0 and Oliver was too late. He had to find himself a new girlfriend and so had denied going with Felicity to LA [prior to the uncalled chain of events (that include Felicity and her nerd team going to Earth 666, team Arrow being asked to leave their wonderful vacations and called back at the bunker)]  
Oliver had developed an intense infatuation for Felicity during last six years they had been working together as a team but was too much of a wuss to tell her his feelings. (Smh)  
And so... Felicity, Curtis, and Rory [her new boyfriend/ latest addition to the team (her friend since middle school)] left in search of their new recruit, Lucifer Morningstar.

A few hours earlier.

Team Arrow had all organised in the bunker, leaving back their vacations. All had grumpy minds. They had made a breakthrough in case they had been struggling for months and needed the team Arrow to be dressed up to go to a club undercover. Throughout their case, there were slight Devilish hints coming toward them, but with Felicity's minimalist knowledge in that field, they kept moving forward and thankfully avoiding any encounters with Lucifer. Keeping him out was Felicity's only aim currently until the last clue came forth that led them to a high-end club in Star City, and the team had to go undercover.   
The girls specifically had to wear typically, bimbo clothes that included Felicity to wear an annoyingly tight, very short, black, leather dress. To be on a little covered side, she took a fur coat with her. She paired them with some stripper, exotic high heels.  
Unfortunately, after a torturous encounter with the club owner, they got a clear name that could help them get through the case.  
Lucifer Morningstar.  
The team got back to the bunker. With a lot of convincing by Digg, Felicity immensely frustrated, agreed to go talk/ recruit Lucifer.

Back to the present.

They arrived at the enormous club's dingy-looking back door. A few knocks followed a loud annoyed bang at the door by Felicity, a man appeared at the door with ladies on both of his arms and a familiar, charming smile plastered on his face.   
All the typical Morningstar-ness FORCED Felicity to roll her eyes.

A man in a charming British accent starts talking.  
L: Ahh! What do we have here?

This is not something I would open my door to every evening. If you may excuse me, ladies, there's someone else who needs a piece of me 😈  
*Ladies walk out*  
Ahh, so we have a beautiful blonde, gorgeous curves might I say, a very tight, very short leather dress!

LOOK AT THOSE HEELS! Make your legs go for days. Mother of bloody hell! Oof.  
And ugh. *He said looking at Rory and Curtis. *  
And who are you, may I ask?  
Men is Armani? Or rather why are _YOU_ here and how did you find me?

*He turned to Felicity for the second part of the question. *

Honestly, if the Detective is in on this with you, then Felicity, you should probably leave because apparently, she cannot see my real face. It's too uh... Too much for her.   
F: That's none of your business.  
L: Oh darling, my business is to have you all to mysel-  
F: Alright Lucifer, one more word and we won't care what the 'Devil' has in store for us.  
L: Ah feisty! Just as I remember! *He said, enthusiastically clapping his hands together*  
F: Alright so we were able to locate your location and are willing to recruit some newbies, would you like to put your 'Demonic Powers' to use?  
L: Well, if it includes working aside you, count me it!  
R: Are you sure?   
It's the city, the people's lives that they trust, in your hands!  
L: Okay pretty boy! Your lack of trust is gonna have to change once we're on the same team.  
F: Would you like to join us right now? (Felicity asked, trying her best not to lose her mind or divert from their aim)  
L: Sure! I mean I am used to far better male-to-female ratios in my kinda parties, but I guess this could work.  
*As he said that he slowly crept his hand up Felicity's waist as she was about to turn and walk away. Instead, she furiously turned, grabbed Lucifer's hand, placed her other hand on his chest and slammed his body back into a wall, got uncomfortably close to his face and said*  
F: Okay _Lucy_ , listen up. I would love to hear tomorrow's news headlines say, " The Devil's soul gave up to a blonde tech nerd in the form of _Death_ ", but let's just say I would prefer if you'd save some lives before that. Did you get that buddy boy?  
* With that she let him go and Lucifer got back to his annoyingly charming, playboy smirk*  
L: Now! About time I meet the infamous, Ollie Queen

*He said rubbing his palms together*  
I've heard he is your one true love, you heart and soul-  
R: Alright, back off with words! You don’t wanna get on any our bad side.  
L: Aww pretty little Rory Reagan, the ragman, gonna hurt me if I talk about his hit girlfriend and he handsome ex?  
C: Okay, technically, Oliver and Felicity have never exactly dated but they have known each other for the longest time ever!!   
I mean if I were Oliver and IF I was straight, I would swept her off by now! But yeah... Don't talk about these things in front of them. You don't want Oliver's 'Death stare' or his 'Don't harm my girl' or their 'We are just best friends' or 'partners'. All of those could blind you almost completely!  
F: CURTIS ENOUGH! Get in already!  
*And within a blink of eye, they were in the Arrow bunker with their backs towards the round table in the corner.  
  
  
Judging by their casual looks, baby play pens and bottles of liquor, none of the team Arrow members were planning on hitting the streets that night.   
A couple of minutes later, the member had their own reactions to Felicity's VERY different look for the night.  
 **Roy** : Wow!  
 **Rene** : Damn blondie! You're fine! (Received by Oliver's death stare)  
* She takes off her coat, dimming towards the table, headed straight for the whiskey. *  
 **Thea** and **Dinah** : Ooh... Them curves though!  
 **Laurel** : Is it just me, or is she _actually_ wearing a strappy, black, extremely tight leather dress?  
 **Paul** (Curtis's boyfriend): Those heels though! COME TO MAMA!! How is she even walking in those?  
 **Thea** : Gorgeous! (Thea added, not taking her eyes off her for a second)  
 **Digg** : Going somewhere honey?  
*She landed herself near the table, between Oliver and John, poked her buttocks out, across the large table and grabbed the bottle from the centre. *  
 **O** : Oh for fuck’s sake!  
*Oliver mumbled to himself, watching Felicity bend over the large table in that, particularly tight dress.   
John graciously stood up and whispered down to Oliver*  
 **J** : You might wanna adjust Mr. Command down there for our new guest.  
*He put on a stern face and moved towards Lucifer. He was well aware of his attitude, reputation and history. *  
 **F** : God! I'm gonna need an entire bottle of this to get through a small conversion with that man over there.  
 **O** : Hey, easy on that.

Fe-li-city! *Oliver tried taking away the bottle out of her hands*  
 **F** : Oh somebody kill me. *She mumbled to herself as she stood up straight with her bottle in her hand*  
“Everybody meet the Devil himself, Lucifer Morningstar. He is an old friend of mine, we lost touch as he decided to take a detour from his vacation, but here we are again. Being the usual, pain in the ass. Lucifer meet my team Arrow. Dinah and Vincent, the Black Canary and the suspicious vigilante with a ski mask.

Laurel Lance, the Black Siren.

Lyla Michaels Diggle and John Diggle, Director of A.R.G.U.S and Spartan.

Rene, Wilddog.

Rory Reagan, Ragman.

Curtis Holt, Mr. Terrific and Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. And by the way, the Spartan and the Green Arrow could rip your soul apart.  
 **L** : Oh is it darling?  
 **F** : Oh shut up Lucy. Mind your way around here, you fuck with one of them and you'll pay. Don't forget that.

Bye!  
*Rory stopped her from leaving the bunker*  
 **R** : Woah Hey! Where do you think you're going? You are kinda drunk to go anywhere by yourself right now!  
 **F** : Oh no! I'm fine. But I do need a different kind of energy to deal with this goon right now.   
**L** : Oh is it now?  
Well if you ask me, my extra celestial stamina was something I was born with and I do charm away quite a lot of ladies at the club.  
 **O** : EXCUSE ME! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?

*Oliver literally growled in his Green Arrow voice, towering upon Lucifer. Digg had to jump in.*  
 **D** : Alright. Maybe we should just-  
 **O** : No! I wanna hear what exactly the _crack_ about 'Extra Stamina' meant to be?  
*Oh boy! Oliver was really, really mad*  
 **L** : Aww... How adorable!

Now, I did not exactly picture you to be the guy who would not know the meaning of that. Or else you simply don't like it when I talk dirty to Miss Smoak here-  
* And there went a punch in Lucifer's gorgeous face*  
 **F** : Oh my god! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE TWO OF YOU?!  
*She went straight to Lucifer, check his face, bandage it up. Leaving behind a very angry Oliver and a frustrated Rory. *  
 **R** : I don't know who the fuck that person is, but I sure don't like him very much I know that.  
*Oliver grunted in agreement. (For the first time ever) and angrily stomped out the bunker seeking everyone's attention.

Felicity's attention.

She went after him. *  
 **F** : Oliver hey! WAIT! HEY! Hold up, I can't run in these! Man, these heels are stabbing me, can you please wait?!  
 **O** : What?! *Oliver yelled*  
I'm sorry, what?  
 **F** : What are YOU all pissed about?

That man has been nothing but a perfect pain in the ass growing up and yes this is a perfect way to relive those memories but hey, he IS my friend. And we can do this for each other. This is what we have been doing right?

You fuck up, I help. I fuck up, you help.

On our way, we make up a crusade and become selfless and save the city! What's wrong in this?

*She continued after talking a deep breath. Much calmer now. *  
I know Lucifer is not exactly the perfect recruit you want on your team. I know better than anyone, that he can get out of control, he never listens to all the instructions you give him. But the bottom line is, he wants people to believe in him. He wants people to know he is not what everyone thinks he is.

YES, we all know him after the Evil, the punisher. But what we don't understand is that he punishes those who are real sinners. People who harm human life and don’t just deserve to be shot or simply _killed_. They deserve suffering for what they have done to the humankind and that's exactly what he does!

Please just, just cut him a little slack and I'll make sure he does not be a distraction again.  
 **O** : Felicity, honey, it's not about Lucifer! I'm not m-

I just-  
You know what, both of us are tired. Why don't you go home for the night, get some rest and just Relax.  
 **J** : Oliver no! You are not fucking it up this time! Man, you keep getting chances to actually change both of your lives but you keep pushing it away! I'm not gonna let you ruin this.  
 **F** : Ruin what?  
 **O** : Nothing! DIG!  
 **J** : What?? Don't 'DIG' me!   
Alright Oliver let's just get this one thing straight. Felicity is not a piece of meat that currently three men are brawling over. Lucifer is just an old friend of hers. If I know anything about him, he talks like that, in the same annoying flirtatious way, to every single female existing in his life except for his mother and his angel sisters. And for now, let's just forget the history Felicity and Rory have okay?  
 **F** : What the hell are you guys talking about? Could someone please tell me?

*Felicity was about to lose her patience by now*  
 **J** : Look man, if you really care for her, you would talk to her. Don't just let go of chance you get in your life. You can't just pretend to be happy with her boyfriend and then growl at him behind you back.  
 **O** : John?!  
 **J** : What man?!  
Look, I have known you guys for a long time. Her especially. Felicity's like my baby sister and I know you are incredibly happy with what you have right now. And YOU!

*He turned toward Oliver, pointing at him…*  
You being the typical dickhead that you are, would let her be the way she is, suppressing your own feeling deep down your darkass mind. Can't you see, you'll make her life so much better by putting yourself in it! Okay??!!

Now I'm gonna stop acting like a mom after I go back to the bunker and talk to Rory about what going to happen here, and that should!  
*With that said, he left them in a well lit alley outside a bar where Oliver would park his ducati.*  
 **F** : Oliver, you never told me you did not like Rory. I mean I knew you were in denial when he joined the team, but I thought it was just because of the fact that he was one of the youngest ones. And I know how you felt about them joining but I thought you'll move on from that the way you did from the fact that I am a couple of years younger than him.  
 **O** : Guess not!

*Oliver snapped back at her*  
Look I'm really sorry for the way I am right now. You know what, why don't we go home, get some rest and never talk about this again? I know I'm being all odd and cold right now only because I did not exactly plan on talking about this.  
 **F** : And what exactly are you implying?  
 **O:** I did not wake up thinking I would meet a Madman today who apparently, flirts with every female in his life. I don't like him!  
 **F** : Oliver, that is smallest thing you could possibly be mad about in your life. There are so many things you personally dislike. Take half of our team of recruits for that matter!  
*He interrupted her*  
 **O** : It's because they are stupid young and have so much in their lives could possibly do than sacrificing their lives every night! That includes you.  
 **F** : Lucifer…

(Felicity began listing down things now.)  
*Oliver simply groaned in annoyance.*  
 **F** : The fact that I don't take relaxation breaks between our missions, even when you remind me to, through the coms.  
 **O** : I have told you a million times just to close your eyes, leave that poison pot of caffeine away and breathe. But you never do!  
*Oliver low key adorably whined providing a reason to her point looking at her with beautiful, blue, puppy eyes.*  
 **F** :Rory?  
*Felicity paused for him to reason her but instead he choose to fixate at a spot on the ground*  
 **F** : Oliver...  
 **O** : Felicity, I love you. *He spat out*  
I really, really love you. I always have since the day you and Digg agreed to join my crusade. Besides all the things that came our way, we kept our friendship alive. I never really wanted you to join my crusade in the first place because I didn't thing you deserved what was about to come you way. I was nothing but darkness, but with you love, you passion and you wit, you pulled me into the light with which I am not able to see and do good for the world. You made me realise that I am bound to make mistakes. You made me realise I AM a human too. *After a long pause, he noticed Felicity had tears in her eyes. He slowly walked towards her and took her hands in his.*  
I love you more that a human being should love another human being and I'm not afraid to say it out loud. I don't care what all barriers are about to come our way, I will always be there, by your side. I'll keep you safe and I'll- * Before he could complete that sentence, Felicity threw herself into his arms and crashed her lips with his. They stood under the dim lit alley for a couple of minutes until they both broke it to get some air. They looked in each other’s eyes and silently promised each other to never let go no matter what.   
They made sure that no matter what life threw at them, they would conquer it.   
They found themselves in each other💜🖤*  
  
  
  
  


The end💚  
Thank you so much for reading. Make sure to follow my account for many more fanfics of various different shows 🖤


End file.
